plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Online
is a Chinese MMO SNS tower defense game with simulation and RPG elements, released by PopCap Games and Tencent Games. It is available to play at PvZQQ. The most notable change in Plants vs. Zombies Online is the town feature and a Player vs. Player (PvP) system. The town is place the player lives with thousands of other players and the player can choose to befriend them. PvP allows the player to battle their friends in the classic Plants vs. Zombies versus mode. The player uses the plants they have developed to compete with others. In terms of art style and gameplay features, it is more or less identical to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. However, unlike it, it is a PC game with an online component with special gameplay elements of its own. The game has three modes: a Town-building Mode where players can unlock buildings, and the players has a garden to grow and develop plants and make items, Normal Mode where players defend their houses from zombies from worlds with plants, and the Adventure Mode which is a brand new mode. Its gameplay is a little like the popular mobile TCG "I AM MT". Players form their own plants troop to battle against AI, as many as seven plant units which includes one from your friend can be sent into battle. Game Modes *Normal *Adventure Description Tencent Games and PopCap today kicked off worldwide the first beta test of Plants vs Zombies Online. The game recruited 3,000 players to settle down in the PvZ town and interested gamers can apply to be the first citizens in the game. Plants vs. Zombies Online enhances the PvE gameplay and in the beta version, players will encounter a zombie boss inspired by Sphinx in Egypt. Besides, beta participants can get their hands on a new plant exclusive for this game, the Moten. Every player has a garden to grow and develop plants and make items. Areas Plants Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Bloomerang *Repeater *Imitater *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Twin Sunflower New plants *Small Bamboo Cage *Carrot Launcher *Beanstalk *Dandelion *Sod *Winter Melon *Venus Flytrap Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. *Coconut Cannon - Appears on the loading screen but it is found nowhere in the game. *Pea Pod - Appears on the loading screen but it is found nowhere in the game. Zombies Returning zombies *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie New zombies Ancient Egypt *Sphinx *Desert Death Zombie Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum *Terracotta Zombie *Conehead Terracotta Zombie *Buckethead Terracotta Zombie *Token Terracotta Zombie *Horseman Zombie *Archer Zombie *Shield Guardian Zombie *Hawker Cart Zombie *Zombie Piggy *Drunk Zombie *Emperor Qin Shi Huang Cameo appearances *Football Zombie - It is seen on the main menu and in the first loading screen, but it maybe appear later anywhere in the game. *Balloon Zombie - It is seen on the main menu and in the first loading screen, but it doesn't appear anywhere in the game, but no Blover. * Bungee Zombie - It is seen on the garden online, but it doesn't appear anywhere in the game. * Pole Vaulting Zombie - It is seen on the garden online, but it doesn't appear anywhere in the game. * Newspaper Zombie - It is seen on the garden online, but it doesn't appear anywhere in the game. * Screen Door Zombie - It is seen on the garden online, but it doesn't appear anywhere in the game * Backup Dancer - It is seen on the garden online, but it doesn't appear anywhere in the game. * Ladder Zombie - It is seen on the garden online, but it doesn't appear anywhere in the game. * Trash Can Zombie - It is seen on the garden online, but it doesn't appear anywhere in the game. * DJ Zom-B - It is seen on the garden online, but it doesn't appear anywhere in the game. * Gargantuar and Imp - Until added. *Zombies from Wild West, Pirate Seas, and Far Future have been also seen on main menu and on the first loading screen but they appear nowhere in game. however in older screenshots of the game their world icons appeared in the world screen. * Foot Soldier Zombie - Only helmet during mission, it was from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Gallery Gameplay PVZOL_Main_Menu.jpg|Main menu background. PVZOL_Town.jpg|Town PVZOL_Garden.jpg|An empty garden. PVZOL_PVP_Battle.jpg|A Adventure Mode battle. Adventure_Won.png|The player won a level at Adventure Mode. PVZOL_PvP_Lose.png|The player lose a level at Adventure Mode. PVZOL_Ancient_Egypt_Map.jpg|Ancient Egypt map. PVZOL_Ancient_Egypt_Gameplay.jpg|Ancient Egypt Gameplay. Sphinx.jpg|The new boss from the Ancient Egypt Sphinx! PVZOL_Research_Window.jpg|Plants research window. Plants vs zombies 2 Quinshuan Mausoleum.jpg|The Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum map. RabbitZombieSpecialMission.PNG|Rabbit Zombie Special Mission Starting_Screen.png PVZOL_Loading_Screen.png|Loading Screen Videos File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online - Instruction|How to get access code (BETA 1 21.03.2014) File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online - Instruction1of2|How to get activation code part 1 (BETA 2 18.07.2014) File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online - First look|Trailer File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Special Mission Rabbit Zombie 1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Special Mission Thief Zombie 1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online - Trailer|First look File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online Sphinx|New boss - Sphinx File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online 1-1|Mausoleum 1-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online 2-1|Mausoleum 2-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online 2-2|Mausoleum 2-2 File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online 2-3 2-4|Mausoleum 2-3 2-4 File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online PvP|PvP mode File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online Mini game - Boxing|Ancient Egypt Boxing Minigame File:Plants vs. Zombies Online missions|Rewards and list of missions File:Plants vs. Zombies Online Building 1|Building 1 - Improvement of plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online Building 2|Building 2 - Skills of plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online Building 3|Building 3 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online Building 4|Building 4 - Random plants to win File:Plants vs. Zombies Online Building 5|Building 5 Other zobirbiyante.gif|New Zombie encountered icon. Animated Screenshot_24.png|New Zombie encountered icon Progress bar OL.png|Progress Bar Trivia *The game is only available in China, similar to the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and Plants vs. Zombies for mobile. *Music was heard that back from the first game, for example, during the Boxing Minigame you can hear the Loon Boon theme in game. *However in the second Beta it got changed to Ancient Egypt Mini-game theme. **In the second beta It was added a PvP mode, Racing Minigame, and Soccer Minigame. *The seed packets are blue and they are at the top of the screen, similar to the first game. *There are a research area and PvP mode, unlike the other Plants vs. Zombies games. *Players no longer need to click to collect suns, they can just hover the mouse over them to collect them. *The main game interface is a little similar to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, the player can unlock places like Institutes (pubs, supermarkets, etc.). There is also a garden in where they can plant plants. *The player can now can choose one plant from other people before a level starts. *If the player has upgraded their plants they can be upgraded (e.g. plant Peashooter on Peashooter to create a Repeater). *In PvP, you select a group of either plants or zombies for a RPG turn-based battle. External links *Official site for Plants vs. Zombies Online *Facebook fanpage Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online